Extant research has established that unrealistically thin western body ideals are related to disordered eating behaviors in females. The primary goal of the proposed research is to examine the implicit processes that underlie this relationship. With increased knowledge of the implicit processes underlying disordered eating, it should be possible to create interventions (see Study 7) that effectively alter these implicit processes and ultimately reduce the burden of eating disorders. Phase 1 research tests the idea that information regarding cultural body ideals can be absorbed, often non-consciously, from subtle nonverbal cues. Nonverbal (and symbolic) behaviors of and towards slim and heavy females will be coded from brief television segments. Once coded, these segments will be compiled into videos that depict nonverbal favoritism for either heavier or lighter women. Female participants will each view one video. Video content (favoritism for slim/heavy women) and cognitive load (yes/no) will be manipulated on a between-subjects basis. After video-viewing, participants will estimate cultural body ideals. Phase 2 research tests the idea that slim cultural ideals can activate unintentional motivational and behavioral tendencies that, in the long run, are associated with disordered eating patterns. Behavioral, physiological, reaction-time, and survey measurement methods will be used to assess responses to food cues and eating disorder symptomatology. Finally, an intervention study targeting at-risk females will aim at precluding the relevant implicit processes and thereby disordered eating behaviors. Relevance to public health: Eating disorders- often associated with critical physical health decrements- are prevalent among teenage and college-aged women. The current research should help theorists and clinicians (a) understand the role of implicit processes in eating disorders and thereby (b) advance treatment and prevention techniques to disrupt the implicit processes that facilitate disordered eating patterns. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]